1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for ejecting liquid such as ink or the like onto a medium.
2. Related Art
In a liquid ejecting apparatus, such as an ink jet printer, in which a plurality of constituent members are bonded to one another to form a flow path, a liquid ejecting head that ejects liquid circulating in the flow path from nozzles has been proposed. A plurality of elastic bodies, such as coil springs, for example, are installed between the constituent members of the liquid ejecting head. In a liquid ejecting head in JP-A-2010-228148, for example, the constituent members have between them multiple arrangements where an elastic body is installed between a flexible member (a diaphragm) and a recess on a constituent member facing the flexible member. To install the plurality of elastic bodies at the same time in this configuration, a constituent member should be stacked on the flexible member in such a manner that a protruding portion on the flexible member is inserted into the inner side of one end of each elastic body to support the elastic body and that the outer side of the other end of each elastic body is inserted into the recess.
When the plurality of elastic bodies are installed at the same time in the configuration in JP-A-2010-228148, however, there is a possibility of causing a faulty installation. The elastic body supported by the protruding portion on the flexible member may be at an angle, for example. The larger the angle is, the more likely the constituent member that is stacked is to be caught by an edge of the recess, thereby causing a faulty installation. Moreover, in the configuration in JP-A-2010-228148, when the flexible member is flexibly bent, the protruding portion on the flexible member enters the recess of the constituent member together with the elastic body. This means that there is also a problem that the flexible member is likely to cling to the constituent member.